onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wikia Alliance
Hey so... what do you think about participating , I think out wiki should participate. http://www.wikia.com/Alliance "Why Should You Join? Choose an Alliance and your wiki will get updates about exclusive content (think beta codes, star interviews, giveaways, etc.) from member communities. Communities that participate will receive the badge on their community, proudly showing their alliance and giving first-access to this extra content. Plus, your community will get promoted on the hub to which it belongs, on Wikia’s Twitter and Facebook accounts, and you will be listed as member in the links below for all the world to see. Which Alliance will you join? Host a community discussion, talk to your admins, and get the word out!" 10:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) It seems nice, but are wiki is about a "manga"... is the fantasy alliance really fitting for us? The heroes alliance would fit. Manga are essentially comic books after all. 14:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The heroes alliance sounds good. This could be fun, at the very least interesting. 14:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) We're more of a fantasy than a hero, but whatever. Let's check this thingy out! 15:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I think we are more of a fantasy alliance yes. I am really looking forward to this! WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 15:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I think we can join both Fantasy and hero alliance 08:26, January 31, 2013 (UTC) No. There's no Comic/Manga/Anime/Animaton one. SeaTerror (talk) 08:27, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ^ What ST said. Also, the Alliances sound like yet another futile attempt of Wikia to be cool. I'd say it's a lame idea if if there were a place for anime and manga wikis. 14:46, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Well apparently Sewil pretended to be an admin and said we wanted it. I undid the edit now. SeaTerror (talk) 00:01, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Not my fault lazy staff can't read thoroughly. It's your fault for doing it in the first place when there's a discussion ongoing. SeaTerror (talk) 00:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I never checked that I was an admin so I'm free to do whatever I want. Nice troll comment. SeaTerror (talk) 02:38, February 1, 2013 (UTC) St the picture for the hero alliance IS LITERALLY BATMAN. How is that not a comic alliance? 10:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) It says "hero alliance" Not "comic alliance". Hero could be anything. Not all heroes are comic book characters. SeaTerror (talk) 18:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ST if I go by your logic then then all comic are not fantacies , I think they can I think we can join both Fantasy and hero alliance 10:08, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I show a sign up by User:Jaimini626 listed for both Fantasy and Heroes, with this page as the discussion. There doesn't seem to be a conclusive result here, so I need admin approval to move forward. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :This is the admin approving both. 06:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC) What about the people against it? SeaTerror (talk) 06:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC) It's just you. No issue. 06:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Prepare for some epic pwnage. ^ What ST said. Also, the Alliances sound like yet another futile attempt of Wikia to be cool. I'd say it's a lame idea if if there were a place for anime and manga wikis. 14:46, January 31, 2013 (UTC) SeaTerror (talk) 06:25, February 24, 2013 (UTC) You and bere vs. the world. 06:27, February 24, 2013 (UTC) You forgot Scott Pilgrim. SeaTerror (talk) 06:31, February 24, 2013 (UTC) He's already trying to get it together with infinite sadness in his precious little life. You also forgot to consider he's against the universe. It was his finest hour. 06:53, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Why have we still not joined an alliance? 12:13, March 4, 2013 (UTC)